<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because you love him by HollyBlacksmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050362">Because you love him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlacksmith/pseuds/HollyBlacksmith'>HollyBlacksmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlacksmith/pseuds/HollyBlacksmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Natsu have always been best friends. Why did it hurt so much to see him with Lucy, then?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because you love him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I’d find you here.”, a voice said. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Erza stood there. “It’s you”, he said in a calm voice, facing the river. He sat by the fork of the river at the outskirts of Magnolia. The Equip-mage sat down next to him silently. They watched the sun set for a while when she noticed the tears in his eyes. “Why does it hurt so much?”, he asked, not able to hold back the tears anymore. “To see him with her.” “Because you love him.”, she told him. You love him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>